


Together Apart

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Self-cest, Stevencest - Freeform, post “everything’s fine”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe being apart won’t be that bad.
Relationships: Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe, Steven Universe/Steven Universe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 264





	Together Apart

“Oh, don’t worry! I fixed that too! I can fix _anything_ ! I can just keep messing up and fixing things forever, and you’ll never have to know or think about _any_ of it!”

Stunned silence filled the room as Steven continued his rant. He straightened his posture and rested his hand on the side of his head. Finally, after years of self hatred, he was beginning to burst.

“Steven-” Garnet reached a hand out towards him, only for the hybrid to continue.

“How messed up is that?” His tone was much more somber now, “That I’ve gotten away with _this_ for _so long._ You have _no_ idea how bad I am! You think I’m so great, I’m so mature, and I always know what to do… but that’s not true! I haven’t learned a _thing_ from my problems… they’ve all just made me _worse_ ! You think of me as some _angel_ but I’m not that kid anymore! I’m a **_fraud.”_**

Everyone could only watch as Steven fell onto his knees let tears fall from his eyes. He hadn’t felt so weak in years. Overwhelming emotions hit him as he repeated the words helplessly, “I’m a fraud.” 

Suddenly, his form began to violently tremble and he clutched onto the sides of his head. He wasn’t sure _what_ this feeling was but he _did_ know that it made him feel a whole wave of emotions. Anger, sadness, spiteful… he knew he wasn’t himself anymore. But if he wasn’t him, what else could he be?

It took only a few moments for him to know exactly _what_ he was. The word hit him like a truck and he knew that it was all he _could_ be at this point. His shaking got worse as he let out a weak sob and let the word out.

“I’m a **monster.”**

That’s when the pain was no longer only mental but now physical as well. His trembling got much more violent and he felt as if he were being shredded apart. A pained groan escaped from him as the pain got to its peak. However, the suffering ended just as quickly as it had begun.

A whole new set of feelings washed over him as he completely fell onto the ground. Gasps could be heard from around the room and he was pretty sure he could hear footsteps as well. Slowly, feeling weaker than ever, he sat up. Surprisingly, he wasn’t glowing pink anymore and he was back in his normal form. He would have been confused by this if it wasn’t for the shocked expressions of his family.

The footsteps got louder with each step taken. Whoever was walking was definitely walking towards _him._ Fear couldn’t help but wash over him as he realized his family was staring at someone _behind_ him. Dizziness came over him and he knew he couldn’t turn around then face whoever was creeping up on him.

As it turns out, he didn’t need to do so. Within seconds, someone picked him up from behind and held him close. Usually, the boy would be puzzled by such a thing, but judging by the pink glow radiating off of the other he knew exactly who it was.

Sure enough, when Steven looked up he saw his gem half staring right back down at him. Pink looked like he normally did, not swelled up at all. The gem smiled down at him warmly once the two made eye contact. The human smiled back at his other half, giggling as he did so.

Just like last time, Pink began to spin them around. Laughter bubbled out of their throats and they couldn’t help the smiles they got when they looked at each other. Ignoring the reactions of the other people in the room, the two halves instead focused only on becoming whole. Joyous tears fell as Pink tossed Steven up into the air, earning quite a few startled yells. However, Pink caught his human half and a bright light came over the two of them.

Laughter continued as they spun around a final time, stopping when the light faded out and they were still unfused. Pink frowned and Steven looked confused.

“Why didn’t we fuse?” The human half asked, only for his gem to shrug. Pink picked up Steven and placed him on the couch. The two nuzzled into each other’s embraces and the others remained silent when Pink pressed a quick peck to Steven’s cheek.

Garnet was the one who stepped forward now, a frown on her face as she spoke, “Steven, I believe that your gem may not be able to fuse. He’s been supporting your shared form for years and may need a break. This might just be his way of poofing.”

“Poofing?” Steven repeated, looking at his gem with a concerned expression. Pink shrugged, scooting a little closer to his human half once finished. Steven did the same in turn.

“Poofing,” Garnet repeated, just to confirm it. Steven frowned while Pink simply just stared at her with a deadpan expression on his features, “He may need to rest for a while before you can fuse again. Most futures point to this theory being correct.”

Pearl rushed up to the sofa in order to make sure that Steven and the one who was apparently his gem were alright. This plan quickly failed when Pink pulled Steven closer to himself and glared at the other gem protectively. She stopped in her tracks at the sight.

Connie walked up next to Pearl and placed a hand on her shoulder, “It’s best to give them time to rest. Bombarding them with questions can be a little stressful for someone who just went outside their house after years of staying in it.”

“She has a good point, P,” Amethyst agreed, “I’m just as confused as you are, but let’s at least give them a little while to rest before we make them explain what just happened.”

The human facepalmed at these words, “Guys, they _unfused._ That’s Steven and Pink, and together they make the Steven that you know and love so much. Pink is just Steven’s gem half… this is kinda like last time!”

“Last time?” Pearl sounded even more concerned now. Steven has unfused with his gem? When? The others looked just as surprised at the words as she did, all except for Connie.

“I’ll explain later,” The human said, taking a seat next to Pink. The gem seemed a little more comfortable with her, although anyone would notice the way he continued to hold his human in a protective embrace, “Is it okay if I make sure Steven’s alright?”

Steven laughed, crawling into his gem half’s lap and resting his head on the other’s shoulder in order to look Connie in the eyes, “I’m fine! Either way, Pink’ll heal me!”

“If anything, Pink should probably rest, right?” Greg asked, finally seeming to realize the situation at hand. Garnet and Connie both nodded at his words, “Alright then, Schtu-ball...s, how about you go to your room and relax?”

Before Steven could even reply, Pink picked him up and walked upstairs. He locked the door behind him and placed his human half onto the bed gently. The human sat up, only to be pushed down by Pink once again.

“Rest.”

The gem climbed into the bed next to him and pulled the blankets over them. Steven cuddled into his side and sighed contentedly after quickly kissing his gem’s cheek. The two fell asleep cuddling just like that, even if Pink technically didn’t _need_ sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello if you recognize my writing style. If you do then congrats, you found my secret ship~  
> Hope you enjoyed! Please do note that yes, this story is kinda boring but that’s because the fun is only just starting!


End file.
